


Me and You

by HiddenEye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 80’s Timeline, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family Feels, I’m sorry it’s just that they’re teenagers here, M/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Overprotective Anakin Skywalker, POV Outsider, and I want it to be that way, no Grogu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: Anakin narrows his eyes at the familiar jersey of the twins’ school the person on the back wears. Who are these kids? Why are they parked in front of his house?He decides to stand up, hoping they don’t see him as he gets ready to chase them off, when the passenger in the jersey swings his leg off the bike and hops onto the ground. He has his backpack on him, and— wait a minute, Anakinknowsthat backpack with the green lightsaber keychain—Luke pulls the helmet off his head. He’s grinning, hair mussed from being under helmet for a while, replying to whatever it is the driver is saying from where he leans against the handlebars of the bike.Anakin squints at them; they’reflirting.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 53
Kudos: 492





	Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Me: let’s make this short and sweet :)  
> Also me, the moment I finished this: hm.
> 
> I know I’m supposed to continue In Spite of It, but I just needed to write this down. I’m way overdue, I’m so sorry shsjsjsk
> 
> Anyway, in every fandom I’m in, I make one 80’s fic of my otp and guess what? It’s dinluke’s turn! Set in a modern 80’s AU, where they’re teenagers and they do stupid teenagers stuff. The Skywalkers are a happy family in this, because I’ve been wanting to write happy, fluffy Skywalker family feels since forever.
> 
> But, if anyone has any Skywalker family shenanigans where Anakin doesn’t turn to the bad side and Padmé lives, _please send the links at the comments, I’m begging you,_
> 
> The whole thing is from Anakin’s POV, by the way. Like, the _whole _thing. Hope you enjoy this!__

Ever since Anakin realises that his kids are teenagers, he’s learned new things about them.

It’s normal for teenagers to come home later than their required school time hours, because he knows all about the curriculums, homework, and projects that need to be done with friends.

Like Leia, she’s running for School President at the age of sixteen, so he doesn’t mind when she stays behind at school to plan her next move for a surge of voters with her friends. They’ve been planning, working hard, and thinking through every single step and picking out those which aren’t sufficient enough for their plans. Anakin thinks she’s scarily thorough, but he doesn’t expect less when he’s seen her selling girl scout cookies and won as the best.

Padmé has given her pointers in all the best ways to catch attention on a professional level, and let’s just say Anakin is proud at how his ladies are quick to crush their competitors if they so please, and let’s them deal with it all.

Luke has been a representative in their school baseball for years, and it’s known that he’s one of their best pitches in town. Anakin has seen his games himself, anyway, so he _knows_ Luke is talented in what he does. He’s got the aim, the eye for hurling objects coming at him at too fast speeds, and he’s got the swing for it, too. He’s fast in covering his bases, slides the rest of it away. Then, they win, a large grin jumping across his son’s face.

Luke would casually mention that he’ll have practice after school every other day, and that he’ll be back late. He’ll probably finish homework with his teammates too, if he’s not tired. Anakin doesn’t mind, reminds him to pick up some milk or eggs on the way back before passing over grocery money, and then he’ll watch his kids reverse out of the driveway with Luke behind the wheel, making their way to school.

Sometimes, they come home together. Sometimes, when one doesn’t have to stay back at the school, one of them drives home with the Honda while the other hitches a ride with some friends. 

Since both Anakin and Padmé go to work themselves, they would come home to the twins already in their rooms. It isn’t until Anakin knocks on both their doors to ask them to help with dinner did they come down and greet them. There are days when Luke would help Anakin in the garage working on the old Beetle they found in the junkyard, making it their little project. And sometimes Leia would stretch out on the sofa with him, and then they’d read from the papers and laugh at her mum’s idiot political enemies.

It’s normal. It’s routine, in some ways. Anakin likes it when it’s simple. Especially after a gruelling day at the university. A broken coffee machine and some kids blatantly copying another kid’s last semester’s homework is _not_ it, people.

Sometimes, their friends come over to his house to do homework, or to just hang out. Anakin knows Han —who he pretty sure likes his daughter when he’s mooning over her and thinks no one can see— there’s Chewie, Han’s best friend, and Lando, who knows how to push Han’s buttons and make Leia laugh, so Anakin hides his amusement whenever the boy turns red with frustration every time Lando tries to amuse Leia. 

Biggs happens to be Luke’s best friend since he was a kid, and Anakin is familiar with the boy who keeps wearing the cheeky grin on his face. Biggs has gotten himself a moustache, one he declares is his biggest achievement in life and he’s going to keep the caterpillar hair on his upper lip that way until he’s rolling in his grave. 

Sometimes, Luke brings other friends over, but they’re not as close as Biggs. But, they’re nice enough kids who wave and greet both Anakin and Padmé whenever they’re at home, so he doesn’t worry much. 

At least, he thinks he doesn’t.

He never tells anyone this, even if Padmé teases him about being honest-to-god obvious and over-protective, but he would rather have Luke hang out with only Biggs rather than those sniffy looking kids who only take advantage of his son’s sunny personality.

It’s bad, he knows Luke has a lot of friends, but Anakin has seen them look at him before. He doesn’t like how some have left him rather broken hearted, too, since some of those ‘friends’ are actually kids who Luke dates for a little while before they break up with him. A good ol’ it’s-not-you-it’s-me after getting bored with him a few months later.

So, _really_ , Padmé, he’s entitled to be a little wary of these kids Luke brings home sometimes.

“I’m not saying it’s bad that you worry over him,” she says, stirring the chopped garlic in the pan. “But you give out this haughty energy every time someone comes home with him, and it’s starting to scare them.”

“I don’t give out a ‘haughty’ energy,” Anakin huffs, cutting some broccoli. “I’m being careful. Last time some smug little asshole—“

“ _Ani._ ”

“—came through that door, broke his heart, and left him to handle it, it took Luke a few days to bounce back.” The knife hits a little stronger against the chopping board. “I’m not gonna let that happen again.”

“Ani, while I agree with you that Luke doesn’t deserve to get his heart broken,” Padmé begins, and she’s using her politician voice on. He sniffs delicately at that. “He needs to learn how to manage this himself. We can help him a bit, sure, but he doesn’t need you coddling him every minute of the day.”

“I’m not _coddling_ him,” Anakin lets the chopped broccoli run under the running tap, shaking the bowl a bit to let the water sip through every bud. “I’m making sure he’s gonna turn out okay. I don’t like seeing him so sad.”

“I don’t, too. But you _are_ hovering,” Padmé throws in some fresh basil into the pan. “And sometimes, we need to give him some space. Unless he asks for help, then that’s when our job as parents will help.”

“I’m trying to make this from slipping into the ‘When It Gets Worse’ category,” Anakin hands her the broccoli for her to throw it into the pan with some cherry tomatoes. “It doesn’t have to be that way.”

“You’re underestimating how capable Luke is in taking care of himself,” she reminds him. “He’s strong, he’s always strong. You just have to believe it.”

“I _do_ believe it,” He goes to the fridge and takes out a container of seasoned steaks. “I just feel like that I should help. Give an extra hand in things.”

“Maybe he’ll need that extra hand when he says he needs it,” She arches an eyebrow at him, which he avoids as he focuses on taking off the cover of the container. “He’ll be fine, Ani. He’s our boy, after all.”

Anakin sighs. “You’re right about that.”

* * *

There’s a flooding problem at the campus.

Which also happens to be at the block he teaches; he doesn’t realise it happening until his students exclaim and point at the water seeping into the hall through the crack under the doors. 

Alarmed, Anakin dashes through the wet floor and yanks the doors open, where it looks like a creek manages to make an appearance in the hallways in the last hour he has been teaching his class. More water rushes through, and Anakin steps back when it soaks his socks.

He grimaces, and looks up when he hears someone braving through the current, and sees it’s Rex. He has one arm clutched around a large file, his tie is undone, his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and from the clench of his jaw, it’s clear he doesn’t ask for any of this to happen when he has a meeting to attend with the Board of Directors.

“The pool’s at Block D if you’re up for a swim, Rex,” Anakin calls out, causing his colleague to snap his head up. “Swimming in your suit doesn’t look very comfortable.”

“Professor Skywalker,” Rex grunts out, ignoring his jab, and he makes a turn towards his way. He lets his eyes rove across the sea of students muttering with each other before snapping back to face him. “I see your students are getting the first hand experience of one of the disasters in that history book of yours.”

Anakin looks over their shoulder and sees they’re all standing to their feet, packing their items into their bags. “They’ll live,” He waves around them. “So. What’s all this?”

“Piping problem,” Rex glances the ceiling warily, as if he expects more water to fall down on them. Anakin can’t help but do the same thing. “Several of them burst from the toilet. It’s why our floor is the worst. I’m just glad we’re at the ground floor so that others aren’t affected.”

“You’re right about that,” Anakin meets his gaze. “So. Evacuation?”

“Yes,” Rex affirmed, sighing through his nose. “Get them the hell out of here.”

It turns out he has to excuse his classes for the rest of the day, so Anakin decides to go home with a stack of midterm papers he has to go through. It’s only 2.40 PM, with the other car absent when he parks into the garage beside the covered Beetle. He lets himself in the house with his set of keys, using his foot to close the door behind him before he dumps his papers on the coffee table.

He grimaces at his wet shoes, and toes them off by the door before pulling off his wet socks. He throws them into the washer, before he heats up the pot of coffee they all drink from earlier that morning, and goes upstairs to change.

It’s half an hour later when he finds himself in his study, reading glasses pushed up his nose as he reads through the paragraph one of his students relayed to him in looping handwriting that has him rereading it twice just to understand what they’re saying, when he hears the sound of an engine revving behind him.

He turns around and peaks through the curtains, and surprise floods through his system when he sees a motorcycle parked in the driveway. Two people are on it, both of them wearing sleek black helmets.

Anakin narrows his eyes at the familiar jersey of the twins’ school the person on the back wears. Who are these kids? Why are they parked in front of his house?

He decides to stand up, hoping they don’t see him as he gets ready to chase them off, when the passenger in the jersey swings his leg off the bike and hops onto the ground. He has his backpack on him, and— wait a minute, Anakin _knows_ that backpack with the green lightsaber keychain—

Luke pulls the helmet off his head. He’s grinning, hair mussed from being under helmet for a while, replying to whatever it is the driver is saying from where he leans against the handlebars of the bike. 

Anakin squints at them; they’re _flirting_. Luke throws his head back to laugh at something the driver says while the person, their helmet still on, tilts his head to the side. Luke pats his arm, probably thanking him for the ride, before he walks backwards to the door, not peeling his eyes away from the person on the bike.

Odd. He better turn around or he’ll just fall on his ass.

The rider straightens himself up before he starts revving his engines, no doubt showing off, and that has both Luke _and_ Anakin rolling their eyes as he backs out of the driveway.

That’s so obvious. Who does this tool think he is?

Luke gives him one last wave, watching the person drive away before the vehicle turns around the corner and disappears. Then, he starts walking to the entrance, and Anakin is able to see the telltale smile on his mouth.

Huh, he thinks.

Another one.

Anakin thinks his half-filled mug of coffee may need some more milk, even if it’s the exact same amount he usually takes every day since he learned how to drink the bitter muck of caffeine. He plucks it off his desk, walks out of his study, and makes his way towards the kitchen.

And bumps into his son like he knows he would.

Luke’s eyes widen when he sees him, hand freezing over the bottle of Coke he’s about to open. “Dad? You’re home early.”

Anakin shrugs and passes around Luke to get to the fridge. He takes out a carton of milk. “Our block was flooding just now, and it was as if someone dragged a nearby river into the building from how bad it got. Administration gave us permission to continue our work at home, so here I am.”

“Mm-hm,” Luke wedges the bottle against the edge of the counter and slams his hand against it. The caps flings onto the floor. He doesn’t want to meet Anakin’s eye. “Here you are.”

Anakin puts back the milk in its place, and closes the fridge door. “Who’s your friend out there?”

Luke stills for a second from where he’s bending to pick up the cap, before quickly straightens himself as he shoots a quick smile at his way. “Din. He offered me a ride and I thought I just grabbed it while I can, since Leia’s using the car today.”

“Oh? I’ve never seen him before,” Anakin takes a sip of his coffee, and it looks as if Luke’s trying not to fidget under his searching look when he takes a gulp of his Coke. “Is he new here?”

“Nah, he’s just a senior. Probably why you haven’t seen him,” Luke hastenly moves away, throwing him another quick smile as he does so. “Well, got homework. So, I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Sure thing,” Anakin watches him take two stairs at a time, before he hears the sound of a door being shut closed from upstairs. 

He shakes his head, making his way towards his study again. _Teenagers_.

* * *

It’s a couple of months later that Anakin sees Luke’s secret boyfriend again. 

It’s a Friday, and Anakin only has a morning class to teach before he has the rest of the day off. He finishes the rest of his work that’s just piles of quizzes that need to be graded before he has the whole weekend to himself and his family.

He’s already home and preparing himself some cut fruits when he hears the familiar engine. From his place by the breakfast counter, he quickly puts the chopping board and knife into the sink before going to the living room with his bowl of fruits. He convinces himself that this is fine, that he isn’t spying on his son’s love life when he’s merely curious. 

Padmé would say he’s being overbearing, _again_ , but she’s not here to say atrocious things about him to his face.

Popping a piece of pear into his mouth, Anakin watches as the rider has his head turned to the side as he talks to the person on the back, while the passenger has his hands on the rider’s waist, nodding at whatever he says.

Anakin leans against the back of the sofa; It’s innocent enough, and then they’re probably laughing from whatever it is they joke about when their shoulders shake. The rider unmounts himself from the bike, and tugs his helmet off.

Anakin feels his eyebrows shoot up when Luke comes into view, wearing this large grin that takes up most of his face from where he faces the other boy on the bike. So, he drove back. On the _bike_. Anakin doesn’t exactly know how to feel about that.

His son reaches to the back for his backpack, leaning near the boy with his body just _because._

Ah, he’s flirting again.

The boy —Din, Anakin remembers Luke mentioning his name— slides to the front and holds onto the handles with one hand. He has his head ducked, as if he’s shy, and Luke gives one last squeeze on his bicep before he goes to turn around.

But then, the boy reaches forward and tugs at Luke’s sleeve. His son turns around, surprise flitting past his features, before it softens at the sight of the boy looking up at him from where he’s sitting down.

They exchange words, voices far too low for Anakin to hear anything, and it doesn’t look like it’s anything upsetting, because Luke doesn’t make a move to run away or punch the guy in the face. There’s the same fond look on his face, as if he’s a step away from collecting the boy in his arms and giving him a big hug. 

But then, the boy withdraws his hand and straightens his back, holding onto the handles again as if he’s forcing himself to do that.

He starts his engines, and Luke takes a few steps back to give him space. He gives the boy — _Din—_ a wave of goodbye, and this time, Din gives a shy one of his own before he backs up from the driveway.

Anakin rushes to the kitchen, and hears the jiggle of keys as he begins washing the dirty cutting board and the knife. The door swings open, and there’s a brief pause in the hallway when Luke hears him cluttering coming from the kitchen. “Hello?”

“In here,” Anakin calls out, and then, Luke enters the space with a carefully empty look on his face, trying to act so normal. It makes Anakin’s heart crack a bit that he has to do that in front of him, as if he’s afraid to say anything about Din after catching him with Luke the first time. “How’s school?”

“We had a pop quiz on Chemistry just now,” Luke says, siding beside him. Anakin allows him to wash his hands as he pauses the chore of cleaning the dishes. “I think I did okay.”

“That’s good,” he says, because he makes sure his kids are not slacking in their studies despite the extra curricular they had to partake in. He wants the best for them, after all. 

Luke reaches over and plucks a couple pieces of his cut pears from the bowl, stuffing one of them into his mouth while Anakin continues rinsing the dishes. “Dad?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think I can have a bike?”

Anakin pauses, turning around to look at him. That’s not what he expected. “A bike? Like, a motorcycle?”

“Yeah,” Luke finishes off the other one in his hand. “I mean, it looks kinda cool, and I was thinking of owning one.”

“What about the Beetle?” Anakin asks, setting everything on its rack. “I thought you wanted to bring that around.”

“Yeah, I mean,” Luke shrugs. “I can drive it around town, but Leia can have it.”

“And the Honda?”

“Mom can drive that, if she wants. Then, you don’t have to drop her off to work before you go to yours.”

“I happen to like chauffeuring your mother around,” Anakin says honestly, even if he’s cutting it short to arrive on campus on time sometimes, but he doesn’t mind driving around Padmé in their Mustang as if it’s just the two of them again, young, and just going on with their lives. “What’s the sudden interest in bikes, anyway?”

He _knows_ why Luke is suddenly driving death on wheels that is the exact same one Obi-Wan owns, but he wants him to say it. 

Luke gives a shrug, and he’s not looking at him again. “I just think I should give a hand in driving one around.”

“Yeah?” Anakin wipes his hands, turning around to lean against the edge of the sink to face him fully. “Do you even know how to drive one?”

Luke shifts in his place, and busies himself with another piece of cut pear. “I might’ve. Once or twice.”

“Where? And whose bike?”

“Around town. And, uh,” Luke licks his lips. “It was on a friend’s bike.”

“Your friend from the other day? Din?”

Luke pinks, before clearing his throat as he goes to the cabinet above his head and takes out a glass. “Yeah. Din.”

Anakin watches him fill in his glass, and Luke takes a deep gulp. “If you’re _really_ interested, and not doing this just because it only seems cool now,” He sighs inwardly; he has a feeling he’s going to regret this, but if it makes Luke happy… “You can ask Obi-Wan about them. I’m sure he’s more than willing to help if you do. In fact, I bet he’d be happy to have a partner to follow him in his little adventures, if you’re interested.”

Luke brightens, a smile spreading wide on his face. “Really?”

“ _If_ you practice a bit more on them,” Anakin prevents himself from making a face in front of him. “Ask Obi-Wan to help you. I just want to make sure you’re comfortable and familiar in riding them before you’re responsible enough to take care of one on your own.”

“I will, I promise,” Luke seems to be skipping his way out of the kitchen with his glass of water, the keychain jumping along with him. “Thanks Dad!”

Anakin shakes his head, watching him go.

* * *

“Did you just give Luke permission to drive a motorcycle?”

Anakin looks up from where he’s reading his novel on their bed, reading glasses sinking to the tip of his nose when he peers over to where Padmé is brushing down her curly hair to get ready to sleep. “He told you, huh?”

“He did,” She stands by his side, brows furrowed in confusion. “I thought you absolutely despise bikes.” But then, she shrugs. “But, I shouldn’t be surprised, not when you had your own bike when we first met all those years ago.”

Anakin scrunches his mouth to the side. “Yeah, I guess I did. And look at where that got me.”

He wiggles his right hand, the large white scars that slashes over his wrist and in between his fingers. 

He remembers that night; he has been driving fast, and likes how the wind whipped past his helmet, bites into his jacket, the needle in front of him jumping over a hundred kilometres per hour. He makes sure the roads are empty before he accelerates his speed, and he’s been confident in his capabilities to not ram himself into a tree or anything.

A second later, this car comes out of nowhere and hits him on his right, throwing him right off the seat and skidding across the ground. Thank god, he has his helmet on. And thank god, he’s wearing his leather jacket to protect himself.

But, it still isn’t enough when he lands awkwardly on his hand, the loud crack it emits echoing in the late night. He remembers screaming, pain shooting up his arm and to his neck, his jeans ripped under the slide across gravel, his knees bleeding. 

He has to be in the hospital for a couple of days, where he wakes up to Padmé and Obi-Wan by his bedside with identical worried looks on their faces. They look relieved when Anakin pries his eyes open, and he groans when the bright lights shine on his face. 

Padmé leans forward and is careful in avoiding his casted arm before giving him a tight hug. Obi-Wan does the same thing, patted his back in consolation.

The only reason Anakin stopped riding bikes is when he finds out that Padmé is pregnant. He sells his bike, a sweetheart of five years, and gets himself the Honda the kids are using now.

“I’m sure he won’t go through the same thing,” Padmé says, putting aside her brush on her dresser. Then, she goes to her side of the bed and slips in to press herself against him. “He’ll be fine. Obi-Wan will be teaching him right?”

Anakin sighs. “Right.”

“I’m just curious _why_ he’s suddenly interested in bikes,” Padmé muses, and Anakin stiffens beside her. “Obi-Wan has been visiting us on his bike since forever, and Luke never cared for it until now. Wonder what changed his mind?”

He feels her turn her head to face him, as if she’s only noticed how quiet he’s gotten. She cocks up an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he says quickly. The sister eyebrow joins the other. “I mean, nothing as unusual as you’re making it seem.”

“I’m not being unusual,” she retaliates. “You are. You’re being awfully quiet all of a sudden.” Then, realisation flashes through her face, and she leans back to regard him for a moment. “You know why Luke is suddenly into bikes.”

He fidgets in his space, turning a page to make himself look busy as he forces his eyes to read the pages, but he makes no effort to move them along the lines. 

She pokes his arm with a finger. “So, you do. You have to tell me now.”

“Nope,” he answered. “You gotta ask Luke that on your own.”

“Oh, you’re being protective over him from me now?”

“ _No_ ,” he huffs. When he meets her expectant look, her arms are crossed against her chest as she leans against the bed frame. He sighs, leaving his opened book laying across his lap. “Fine.” He thins his mouth, before sighing again. “Luke —maybe, probably, just doing this on observation here— has a secret boyfriend.”

Padmé blinks at him. “And he’s not telling us about this boyfriend?”

“It’s a secret for a reason, honey,” Anakin points out. 

“A secret boyfriend,” she echoes, and oh, oh no, she has this look on her face when she’s about to take matters into her own hands, and that usually makes her get what she wants. “When did you know this?”

“I caught them riding on the boy’s bike when he sent Luke home a couple of months ago,” he says, causing her to snap her eyes to him.

“I’m guessing this boy is the one that sparked interest in Luke to own a bike of his own out of nowhere?”

“I guess,” Anakin shrugs. “Anyway, I saw them the second time this afternoon, and the boy let Luke drive them home on his bike. Oh, his name is Din.”

“The boy?”

“Yeah,” Anakin frowns. “Luke looked nervous when I asked him about his secret boyfriend.”

“I wonder why,” comes the dry reply of his wife, and he shoots her a look. She’s already staring at her lap in thought, fingers tapping over the covers. “Do you think I should ask him about Din?”

“I thought you said we let them talk when they’re ready to talk.” He reminds her.

“Dammit, you’re right,” She throws him an annoyed look. “I can’t believe you just threw my words back at me.”

He grins. “Not everyday that happens, huh?”

“Shush,” she scolds him. Then, she sighs like he does just a minute ago. “You’re right. We should just let him do the talking. He’ll be ready to introduce Din whenever he’s ready.”

“I hope this one actually has some sense in staying a little longer,” Anakin harrumphs, going back to his book. “Luke seems rather fond of him from what I saw just now.”

“Did Din like him, too?”

“That’s just the thing, I don’t know. He hasn’t taken off his helmet yet from the two times I saw them together. I don’t know what he looks like.” He scoffs. “That doesn’t mean anything. In another month, he could leave Luke alone for all we know, and then I’d have find that weasel and shake some sense into him just for being stupid.”

“You’re just assuming things,” She rolls her eyes at him. “We’ll wait and see, alright? Let time take its course.”

He sighs. “Fine.” 

“Speaking of our children’s love lives,” Padmé starts, smoothing the covers on top of her lap. “Do you think Han would finally do something about his crush on Leia?”

Anakin shoots her a look. “Really.”

“Oh, don’t give me that. We’re discussing their future here, and I hate watching something so obvious not being addressed from afar.” 

Of course she doesn’t. “Well, does _Leia_ know about his crush on her?”

“Well, I’ve seen her look at him all sweet,” she admits. “But, I haven’t seen her try to _be_ all sweet. Except the presents she gave him during his birthday.”

“Maybe they’re not in a rush to start anything,” He shrugs. “They’ll tell us whenever they’re ready.”

“Like Luke and Din.”

“Yes.” Anakin grimaces. “Oh god, I can’t believe we're discussing this. I’m getting old. Next thing we know we’ll be talking about their weddings and which church they’ll be holding them at.”

Padmé’s eyes gleams, and he holds up a hand to stop her. “No. Stop. One thing at a time. I can’t process more than one thing.”

“You’re a professor, you’re supposed to process many things at once,” she shoots back, but she’s still grinning like a shark. 

“Yeah, but not about my kids’ weddings,” he grumbles.

She makes a noncommittal sound, settling into bed properly. “I’m thinking of five grandchildren.”

“ _Don’t._ ”

* * *

The third time Luke brings Din to their house, the rest of the family is home, and it’s later than the usual time he’d come back.

Luke has told them he’d be home late, but Anakin doesn’t expect him to be this late. 

He’s sitting on the sofa at the living room, TV switched on, when he hears the familiar rumble of the engine. He peers through the window from his place on the sofa, refusing to budge, only to see Luke’s familiar figure getting off the bike. Padmé’s at the kitchen to check out the freezer for anything to cook with when she quickly walks out, something flashing in her eyes.

Leia eyes them both, pausing her note taking in her notebook. “What are you two doing?”

“Watching Luke’s secret boyfriend,” Padmé answers blithely, but she’s obscured herself behind the curtains as she peaks a look at them. “Oh, that’s a nice looking bike.”

“ _Secret_ boyfriend?” Leia frowns. “Wait, do you mean Din?”

Anakin snaps his head to look at her. “So, they _are_ together?”

“Kind of? They’ve been somewhat touchy with each other but they haven’t been official or anything.” Leia rolls her eyes, then. “They’re so obvious. I’m beginning to get sick for being forced to look at them.”

Anakin smirks. “You mean, like you and Han.”

She stiffens, pursing her lips, as if she’s pushing back the blush that’s threatening to make an appearance. “We’re best friends. That’s different.”

“Oh, Han leaving you a white lily once in a while is completely platonic?” He teases. 

This time, she actually does blush a little, frowning at her books. “Friends give each other flowers all the time.”

“Whatever you say, honey.”

“Shush, you two, or they’ll hear us,” Padmé chastises them, aiming them a quick glare at them before looking out of the window again. “Does he always wear that helmet on?”

“Pretty much,” Leia answers. “He only doesn’t wear it in classes, since it got him in trouble to the point of detention.”

“Why does he wear helmets indoors?” Anakin asks, joining his wife behind the curtain as well. He can see Luke standing just in front of Din, and where his son has already taken off his helmet and given it to him, Din is still wearing his, while seated on his bike with his head tilted to look at Luke in what Anakin is assuming with hearts in his eyes.

It’s in the way Din holds his hand, light and almost refusing to let go, at how he has Luke standing near enough that their knees bump into each other. Luke’s talking with him with a smile on his face, swinging their connected hands side to side.

“No idea. It’s just that he just does,” Leia looks at them for a while. “You two are being creepy. I can’t believe you’re spying on them.”

“I just wanted to see what the boy looks like,” Padmé says. “And they look very cute together. I feel like I want to invite him in for dinner.”

“Padmé,” Anakin starts, looking down at her. “What did you say about space and patience?”

She rolls her eyes. “Fine.”

Then, Luke puts his hands on either side of Din’s helmet and tugs it off. True enough, Din’s looking at him as if Luke just spelt his name with the stars in the skies, a small, enamoured smile hanging in his lips. His dark hair flops onto his forehead, making Luke laugh a little as he ruffles the unruly curls into place.

Din wraps his fingers around his wrist, and Anakin can see that look on his face that he sees in Padmé when they’re alone together, the utter adoration that consumes her entirely. 

Anakin knows that look — and he knows that yeah, maybe Din’s gonna stay a little longer than he initially thinks.

Luke must have seen it too, because his smile turns a little timid, a little endearing. There’s no stopping how he bends forward and presses the softest looking kiss onto Din’s cheek, and it surprises the boy, Anakin can see this. 

Before Luke backs away, Din catches his arm, making him stay in place. There’s determination in the press of his lips, and he’s staring at Luke’s mouth, absolutely bare for everyone to see.

Luke seems to hold his breath, eyes wide, and allows himself to be tugged gently before Din lands the softest looking kisses onto his mouth.

“Oh,” Padmé breathes, and Anakin can’t help but feel the same way. “They’re kissing.”

“ _What?_ ” Leia exclaims, scuttering towards where her parents are and slots herself between them. She gapes, before a wolfish grin stretches across her mouth. “Well. About damn time if I say so myself.”

Anakin hums, and she snaps a challenging look at his way. “You’re not gonna chase him off like you did to almost all the people Luke used to date, are you?”

“I’ve never chased away any of Luke’s potential partners,” he scoffs, pressing a hand on his chest in exaggerated offense. “How dare you suggest a thing.”

“Oh, please, Dad, don’t insult me like this.”

They probably realise that they are being watched, because suddenly, Luke jerks himself away from Din and blinks at where the rest of his family are all standing. Instantaneously, he flushes.

Din blinks back at him, confused, before his gaze follows where Luke is staring at and meets Anakin’s eyes head on.

Anakin can’t help but grace him with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Din openly splutters, blushing as hard as Luke is, and yanks his hands back to himself at the same time Luke jumps a foot away from him.

“Great,” Padmé sighs, straightening herself up. “We scared them.”

Din immediately wears back his helmet, already revving his engine, before he pauses when Luke gives his shoulder a squeeze, talking rapidly in lowered mutters. He seems to think something for a second, and the split second of _‘fuck it’_ crosses his face, before he bends down and smacks a kiss right at the side of the helmet and turns tail to the house.

On the way in, Luke snaps his family a glare through the window.

Leia cackles under her breath. “God, they’re such a mess.”

Din is frozen for a while, before he gives a quick and stiff wave at how Luke’s family is still staring at him, before he makes a break for it with screeching tires and slingshots himself out of the driveway.

Anakin can’t help but chuckle, too. “At least, we know he’s genuine.”

Padmé shakes her head. “You’re so hard to trust, Ani.”

Then, the front door swings open, and the three of them swivel around to see Luke standing at the doorway with a vicious frown on his face. He crosses his arms, his face still very much red. “Why are you all spying on me?”

“Your father said you had a secret boyfriend,” Padmé mentions offhandedly, as if she’s talking about the weather, but there’s no mistaking how she looks positively gleeful. “I wanted to know if it’s true. He looks very handsome, sweetie.”

If possible, Luke turns redder, shooting Anakin a helpless look. Anakin raises his hands in defeat. “I told her to leave you two alone.”

“But, you _told_ Mum?”

“I tell your mother everything,” Anakin says sagely, while Padmé is absolutely brimming with pride.

Luke turns to his only ally. “ _Leia_.”

“Hey, don’t look at me. It’s not my fault you two kissed in front of the house,” Leia defends herself, but she’s still grinning widely. “You could’ve waited until you two were really alone.”

Luke opens and closes his mouth like a fish, betrayal written on his face, before he jabs a finger at Leia. “She kissed Han in her bedroom!”

Leia’s smugness immediately switches around into shock, and then rage, where she’s hissing out a very venomous, “ _Luke._ ” 

Anakin smirks at her. “What’s that about being _just_ best friends?”

“Best friends can kiss, too,” she replies without missing a beat, but she’s still glaring at Luke, her own embarrassment making a very loud announcement in the blush on her cheeks. “Luke, I’m gonna strangle you—“

“There will be no killing anyone in this house,” Padmé says firmly, turning to her way. But then, a second later, her grin is back, and she taps a finger onto Leia’s chin like she always does whenever she’s proud of her. Leia only turns wide eyes at her way. “I’m very happy for you, sweetie. You too, Luke.” She blows a kiss at him, before making her way to the kitchen. “Now, what do you all want for dinner?”

“Luke!” Leia roars, launching herself over the couch as Luke thunders up the stairs, his own shouts booming around them as he tries to stop his sister from killing him. 

Anakin swaggers towards the kitchen, unable to help the shake of his head as he smiles at the very loud door slam and the furious pounding of fist against it. “How do you feel about pasta?”

* * *

The first few days after the incident, Luke seems to avoid both of his parents than usual. 

He still gives them kisses on the cheek, knocks Leia’s shoulder with a knuckle to tell her he’s ready, and then they make their way to the car. But, he can’t meet them in the eye, and he’s quick to leave the house and drive to school.

It happens like this for another day before Obi-Wan ‘Ben’ Kenobi comes rolling in front of the Skywalker house. He kicks his stand down and swings his leg off the seat, and the whole family comes out to meet their oldest friend with wide grins and open arms.

Obi-Wan thumps Anakin’s back with a palm while he squeezes him back, laughing breathlessly. “You could’ve told us you were coming.”

“Where’s the surprise in that?” Obi-Wan says mischievously, pulling back. He gives Padmé a kiss on her forehead. “Hello, Padmé.”

“Obi-Wan,” Padmé laughs, pulling him into a hug of her own. “It’s so good to see you.”

“It’s very good to see you, too,” he agrees, smiling widely. And then, he turns towards the twins, who barrels into him as if they’re still little children and makes him let out a grunt at the impact, laughing. “And hello to you too, rascals.”

“Uncle Ben,” Luke grins, ducking his head when he gets his hair ruffled with an affectionate rub before Obi-Wan kisses Leia on her forehead, too. “I can’t believe you’re here!”

“Well, since you called to say you’re interested in riding bikes, I decided to teach you now,” Ben waves a hand at his own, a Harley Davidson that shines under the bright afternoon sun. “Anyway, it helps that I haven’t seen you all for a while, so I thought, why not?”

“Well, we could’ve dust off your room for a while,” Leia says, cocking her head to the side with a smile. 

“You know I do it by myself,” Obi-Wan flaps the notion away, before he clasps his hands together. “Now, I’m starving. How about I fix us something before we get started, alright, Luke?”

“You wanna teach me today?” Luke asks, eyes sparkling.

“Like I said, why not?” Obi-Wan offers him a warm smile.

They’re all seated at the dining table, catching up and telling stories as they scoop some food into their plates and pass around bowls across the table. The series of stories have trailed to Obi-Wan and his old flame Satine, where he confessed that he’s seeing her again after years of being apart.

“Everyone’s getting together this week, so it seems,” Anakin offhandedly comments as he scoops more french fries into his plate. This earns twin sets of fire at his face.

“Oh?” Obi-Wan inquires curiously, amusement growing as he looks between Luke and Leia and where they’re blatantly quietly, loudly telling their father to be quiet. “What is this?”

Anakin shrugs. “Not my place to tell.”

“That’s what I thought,” Leia mutters, but it makes Obi-Wan look at her in interest. 

“Did you finally get together with Han?”

Leia looks like she’s about to choke on her soup, but she roughly swallows it down and offers Obi-Wan a strained smile. “No, Uncle Ben.”

“ _Sure,_ ” Luke mumbles beside her, before he takes a big bite of his burger. 

Leia grips her spoon, before turning towards Luke with a sharp grin. “Why don’t you tell Uncle Ben about Din, Luke?”

Luke, mouth full, glares back at her. But, Obi-Wan is already turning towards Luke with an eyebrow arched into his hairline, his smile still playing around his lips. “Din? Is he your new boyfriend, Luke?”

Luke pushes his food down with difficulty, let’s out a pinched, “Nope.” and proceeds to grab his glass of orange juice and gulps it down.

“I see,” Obi-Wan nods, before meeting Anakin’s eye with razor sharp accuracy, the smile now turning a little sugary at the edges. Anakin narrows his eyes in suspicion as he pops a french fry into his mouth. “Just like the way Anakin said he didn’t elope with Padmé when he was only nineteen.”

Anakin chokes on his food, and Padmé thumps on his back with a grimace. “There was a ceremony after that, Obi,” she says weakly, while both twins whip their heads at their parents’ way, outbursts of incredulity escaping in the room.

“You _what?_ ”

“ _Eloped?_ ”

“There _was_ a ceremony,” Padmé stresses out, passing Anakin his glass of water when it looks like he isn’t going to die anymore. “We just. Went ahead and got eloped first. We were young, we were in love, so why not? The ceremony didn’t exactly matter.”

“Oh, yes,” Obi-Wan leans back, looking far too satisfied for his own good from where he staples his fingers together across his stomach. “It didn’t matter until every single one of your friends wanted to beat you up for not telling them.”

“We told them,” Anakin finally manages to wheeze out. 

“A _year_ later.”

* * *

Anakin hears something moving outside his house.

It’s one twenty-eight in the morning, and he’s nose deep in some research when he hears the noise. He looks at the ceiling cautiously, because it feels like it’s coming from upstairs, and every single member of this house is supposed to be asleep except him.

He pushes himself up, eyes jumping around the room that isn’t a book or a stack of papers to be used as a weapon. He catches on the long sword he’s gotten from his mother, something hereditary that she says has been used by his forefathers and is now a decorative piece in his study room.

He takes the thickest book he can find and smashes the glass with it to take it out, careful in making sure the broken glass doesn’t knick him.

It’s heavy, but he carries it just fine after years of hauling heavy parchment and doing some weights. He’s quiet, stalking through the dark hallways of his house with his ears sharp for any more foreign noises.

There’s another noise, and it’s coming from the direction of Luke’s room.

Anakin grits his teeth, quickly climbing up the stairs three steps at the same time with his sword hanging above his shoulder. He doesn’t hesitate to lift his foot and kick down Luke’s door with a mighty heave.

What he sees is Luke hanging his head out of the window and Din hanging precariously onto the sill with his arms. They both wrenched away from each other and to gasp in surprise, with Luke bumping the back of his head against the window when he sees Anakin at his doorway, while Din blanches at the sight of him with thunder in his eyes and a second away from swinging that ancient sword through his neck.

“ _Dad!_ ” Luke shouts, holding onto his head while Din scrambles at the window. “What—“ Luke turns around and grabs onto Din’s shoulders, heaving him inside the house before he falls down. “What the hell are you _doing?_ ”

Anakin blinks, and scowls, reaching to the side to switch on the bedroom light. “What am _I_ doing? I thought someone broke into our house!”

“So you decided to bring Grandma Shmi’s sword with you?” Luke snaps, successfully pulling Din into his room. He pushes his boyfriend-slash-house-intruder behind his back, no doubt wanting to protect him from his sword-wielding father. 

Anakin puts down the sword, the tip landing onto the floor with a heavy _thud_. “You tell me how you’d react if you hear some weird noises coming from your son’s room when he’s supposed to be asleep,” he retorts.

“By _not_ taking the sword!”

There’s a patter of footsteps, before they all skid into a stop behind Anakin when they see the sword in his hand. “Oh my god,” Padmé gasps out. “What happened here?”

Anakin snaps a hand at Luke’s way. “I just caught him sneaking around with Din,” he says tightly, and said kid’s eyes widen with fear when Anakin knows his name. “I thought someone broke in, turns out they were just fooling around.”

Padmé pushes away the sword to walk in, tightening her robe around her. Din tenses at the sight of her, while Luke just meets her eyes head-on. She holds their looks for a while, before she sighs, gripping her hips. “Well?” She begins, cocking up an eyebrow. “What do you have to say for yourselves?”

Leia and Obi-Wan stand at Anakin’s side, all in their PJ’s, looking into the mess with an amused look in their eye.

Din gulps down nervously, gently pushing down Luke’s arm. “Ma’am—“

“It was my fault,” Luke interrupts, refusing to budge. “I told him to come here.”

Padmé hums, looking at Din up and down. Anakin knows what it’s like to receive that look at the other end of her thick scrutiny, so he feels a little bit bad that the kid actually has to go through it. 

Doesn’t mean he has to sneak into his house like a burglar, though. An awful burglar, too.

“You know, Din,” Padmé starts, and the kid pales at how _she_ knows his name, too. She must’ve seen it, because she gives him a reassuring smile. “The front door’s always open for you to come in.”

Din blinks. “Uh,” he says eloquently.

“I’m just sorry Luke hasn’t introduced you to us first,” she continues, taking another step forward as Luke winces at the jab. She offers Din her hand. “I’m glad to finally meet you.”

Din pauses, and Luke doesn’t stop him this time when he does go forward to clasp her hand, giving it a firm shake. “Nice to meet you, too.”

“I see you already met my husband,” She doesn’t turn to Anakin when she says this, but he refrains from rolling his eyes just the same at the wry tone she uses for him. “He’s always this dramatic, don’t worry. You’ll get used to it.”

Anakin meets Din’s jumpy look, and gives him a nod.

Din glances at the sword in his hand, letting his thoughts whizz past for half a second, before he straightens his back. 

He surprises everyone when he steps forward and holds out a steady hand out to him, too. “Sir.”

Anakin feels the twitch of a smile before burrowing it deep down. He changes the sword to his left hand, and grasps onto his palm. “Good to know I finally get to meet you,” he says easily, his gaze meeting Luke’s over his shoulder.

Luke only folds his arms against his chest, tilting his chin up in defiance.

 _Teenagers_ , honestly.

“Likewise,” Din replies, releasing his hand and walks backwards to stand next to Luke again, who reaches out and takes his hand in his, right in the presence of everyone in the room.

Din flushes a bit, but doesn’t let go.

“I remember this sword,” Obi-Wan suddenly begins, and everyone looks at him to see that he’s staring at the weapon in Anakin’s grip. He takes it from him, picking it up and lets the old glow of its power gleam against the bedroom light. “Shmi gave this to you when you were about to move out of her house.”

“Yeah, she did,” Anakin confirms.

Obi-Wan hums, and Anakin’s just glad he’s not swinging it around like he used to in the tight place they’re all cluttered in. 

“Well then,” Leia begins cheerily. “Now that everyone’s all okay, can we please go back to sleep now?”

Padmé rubs her forehead. “Yes, I think we should,” She turns to Din, offering him another smile. “You’re welcome to the couch, Din.”

“It’s, uh, alright, Ma’am,” he says, unsure, and maybe still a little embarrassed at the destruction that happened because both he and Luke just couldn’t wait until morning to see each other. Anakin sighs internally when he remembers the broken glass downstairs. “I’ll just go back home now, if it’s okay.”

“Please use the front door,” Anakin says stoically.

Din flushes, and quickly nods. 

Luke pulls his boyfriend-not-boyfriend out of his room and past his family, not looking at them in the eye. “I’ll walk you out.”

Anakin watches them go, while Leia and Padmé are already walking back to their rooms, when he can feel Obi-Wan resting a hand onto his shoulder. “I think,” the older man begins. “Just yesterday, I was helping you do the same thing.”

Anakin grimaces. “At least I wasn’t caught.”

“No,” Obi-Wan agrees with mock solemnity. “You had me as your personal ladder so that you could give Padmé a kiss or two. Then, we ran back to the bikes and drove away before anyone could see us.”

He remembers that; he can’t blame the both of them, he supposes. Like Padmé said, they’ve been young and in love, too. They once can’t help themselves from seeing each other every hour of the day, wanting to steal some kisses here and there.

Sighing, Anakin looks down at the sword. “I’ll have to clean up my study.”

* * *

“Do you love him?”

Luke snaps his eyes away from the belly of the Beetle, fixing Anakin with a determined look. “With all my life.”

Anakin nods from where he leans against the door of the car. Now, for the important question. “Does he love you?”

With that, Luke’s expression softens. “He told me before I told him.”

Anakin cants up his eyebrow. “That’s a first.”

He smiles when Luke flicks a lint at him. “He beat me to it,” he explains, smiling. “I was about to, honestly. But, he beat me to it. And I can’t say I was surprised, though.”

“I bet you didn’t,” Anakin agrees, and Luke laughs.

* * *

“We were like that, weren’t we?”

Padmé gives him a peculiar look from where they’re seated at the garden swing, swaying peacefully in place as the backyard is full of life with their family and friends. Obi-Wan and Satine are seated at one end of the table with Satine’s sister, Bo-Katan. Leia, Han, Chewie, Lando and Biggs are at the other side, talking among themselves, with Han’s arm curled around Leia as she leans against him. Rex, Cody, and Ahsoka sit in the middle of them, the three of them deep in conversation as well.

Luke and Din are at the barbecue pit, deciding to take charge of the cooking station as they flip the patties and turn over the grilled chicken. 

Anakin and Padmé have been watching Luke laugh at something Din said, while the boy gives him a crooked smile that reaches his eyes. 

“Aren’t we still like that?” She asks back.

“Sneaking around and making sure no catches us?” Anakin chuckles. “We’re too old for that. I like to say that we’ve become,” He mimics Han and throws his arm around her and squeezes her to his side. “ _Much_ more mature than that.”

“Yes, because we’ve accepted that the longer make-outs are what keeps the people away,” she smirks, and he laughs. “I can still hear their disgust when you kissed me in front of them. They were eight.”

“Not my fault I didn’t see them there,” Anakin shrugs, and she pinches his side as he jerks away from her with a snicker. “But, come on,” he gestures towards his son and his boyfriend. “We were like that.”

“You’re right,” Padmé agrees easily, curling her arm around his waist. “I can see where he gets it from, so I can’t exactly blame him.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Anakin mumbles, and it’s her turn to smirk. “I’m gonna give him that Skywalker sword, and then I wanna see him use that once _his_ kids do something like he did.”

“Like _you_ did, too,” she adds meaningfully.

“You can’t say anything,” he reminds her. “You were there, too.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she says with a mock sigh, and he chuckles, hugging her close. 

“They’ll learn,” she continues in a murmur, touching the edge of his jaw with her fingertips. “Like us.”

He smiles, resting his forehead on top of hers. “They all will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you have any fics where Anakin doesn’t turn into a Sith and Padmé lives, please leave some links in the comments!


End file.
